Mi Luz Propia
by DaisukeUchiha18
Summary: Sakumo esta cansado y triste de que hija Sakura no hable y viva en su mundo oscuro, siéndose culpa de la muerte de su madre. Así que contrato a un Uchiha para que la haga hablar y otro Uchiha para que la enamore y la haga revivir.
1. Viviendo a Obscuras

**1. Viviendo a Oscuras**.

Un lujoso Mercedes de color negro va por la carretera a una velocidad un poco acelerada a estas horas de la noche. Dentro del auto se escucha gritos femeninos de una mujer y una pre-adolecente.

La mujer que maneja el auto, es hermosa sus facciones son delicadas y finas. Su cabello largo y rosa lo lleva acomodado en una trenza cosida. Ojos jades levemente rasgados y piel un poco pálida. Esta maquillada un poco haciéndola ver más natural.

Ocultado su proporcionado cuerpo con su vestimenta, que consistía en una falda corte recto ceñida y de color negro que le queda encima de las rodillas, el elástico de la prenda le llega a medio vientre, un camisa blanca de vestir ceñida y de manga cortas con los primeros botones abiertos dándole un aire sensual, y para finalizar tones negros.

- Por favor hija perdóname, sé que no pudo ir a tu concierto pero tratare de compensártelo. –dice la mujer mientras conducía y miraba a la pequeña pelirrosa que está sentada en el asiento del copiloto. -

La pequeña era una mini copia de su madre, tiene el cabello como ella pero más corto, le llegaba a mediación de la espalda, sus facciones eras hermosas y angelicales, tenía unos lindos y grandes ojos jades. Su piel era blanca y suave. Su cuerpo era como el de toda niña de su edad: once años.

Vestía una sudadera de color negra y le quedaba holgada y en su espalda estaba adornada un círculo grande y blanco, unos jeans desgastado azules y para finalizar unas zapatillas blancas.

- No quiero hablar contigo madre, metete eso en la cabeza. –dice con molestia la pequeña y su madre frunce el entrecejo dolida. –

- Yo no sabía lo de tú concierto y tu padre me aviso cuando yo estaba en una junta c….

- ¡Ves! Siempre pones tu trabajo encima de mí, nunca estas en casa –grita enfurecida la pelirrosa. – ¡A veces pienso que Kakashi-chan y yo nos criamos solos!

- ¡No digas eso! –dice molesta la mujer. - ¡Hago todo lo que puedo para estar con ustedes! ¡Sabes que nuestras empresas no se manejar solas!

- ¡Me vale mierda aquello!

- ¿Quieres que deje el trabajo!? ¿¡Como lo hago sabiendo que si lo hiciera nos quedaríamos en la calle?

- ¡Padre tiene sus empresa aparte! ¡Déjale todas a él!

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! –la pelirrosa adulta aprieta el volante con fuerza e inconscientemente pisa el acelerador. - ¡Tu padre necesita ayuda con las empresas!

- ¡Pues, no importa! ¿¡Sabes qué? ¡No quiero hablar más contigo! ¡Te odio, eres una tonta e inútil!

La mujer voltea a verla con expresión de completo sufrimiento y algunas lagrimar resbalan por sus mejillas mientras su hija la mira enfurecida haciendo que le oprima el corazón y entrando en un shock emocional.

Sakura volvió su vista al frente para no verle más el rostro a su madre y ensancho ojos asustada al ver como se desvían de la carretera.

- ¡MAMA CUIDADO!

* * *

_Digamos que yo era Sakura Haruno, una chica importante para sus fans ya que ella solía ser una cantante del mejor pop mundial la cual la gente la quería u adoraba decían que era la mejor de todas, era más reconocida por su extraño y exótico cabello rosado y sus ojos jades que eran un color unido de hecho. En ese momento mi vida era sencilla y perfecta, podía tener todo lo que yo quería al instante…. Era una pendeja mima y ¡oh kami! Cuanto me odio por ello aunque en eso entonces allá tenido solamente once años, realmente no puede creer que haya sido tan estúpida para obligar a mi madre a que venga a mi concierto siendo que ella estaba en una importante reunión en su trabajo, ¡la hice que venga a toda prisa para que me vea solo cantar unas estúpidas palabras!_

_Después que termino mi concierto yo estaba completamente molesta y encaprichada con mi madre mientras ella conducía en automóvil yo le gritaba e insultaba y le decía que la odiaba mientras ella se disculpada y estaba acelerando mucho al conducir y no miraba el camino, me miraba a mí y solamente a mi mientras discutíamos y... chocamos… mi madre había chocado contra un árbol de mierda, y lo último que escuche de ella fue un "te amo Sakura" cuando murió y la ultimo que fue su dulce sonrisa en su hermoso rostro luego todo se volvió… oscuro._

_Obscuridad, vivo en ella desde ese día creo que más o menos hace siete años desde entonces, ni siquiera me tomado la molestia de ser como antes, ni notar que mi cuerpo allá tenido cambios, lo único que ahora hago es pagar la muerte de mi madre estando ciega…_

_Ahora no soy nadie. Mi padre y mi hermano mayor lloran para que por lo menos suelte una monosílaba, lo hago debes en cuando pero no hablo para nada solo me dedico a comer, bañarme e ir a la escuela de música en la mi padre me inscribió hace unos pocos años atrás, la verdad no me interesa esa escuelucha de quinta pero lo hago para que mi padre no se sienta mal, después de todo él es lo único que me queda ya que mi tío no me hablo nunca más desde la muerte de mi madre y no lo culpo de hecho… tiene derecho a odiarme como yo lo hago. _

* * *

Una bella muchacha de unos veinte años se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación. Sus facciones era hermosas, maduras, finas y perfectas, su tono de piel era claro, ojos color verde jade levemente rasgados únicos y preciosos pero no tienen ningún brillo y reflejan frialdad, su cabello largo y exóticamente color rosa lo lleva atado en una coleta alta haciendo que algunos mechones largo y cortos caigan en su frente y mejillas, su cuerpo escultural era amoldado por caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y bien torneadas, senos pequeños pero no tanto.

Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro holgado pero ceñido a la cintura, una camisa roja de mangas largas que ahora las tiene arremangados hasta los codos y en su espalda tiene un entraño símbolo para finalizar unos tenis blancos.

La pelirrosa mira hacia el frente con indiferencia y en su mano derecha sostiene la funda de una guitarra eléctrica.

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente y de ella entra un apuesto hombre de unos vientres años, de cabellera negra, lacia y larga afirmada en un coleta baja, rostro contenía facciones muy varoniles y atractivas debajo de esos ojos grandes ojos negros levemente rasgados tenía unas sexys ojeras, su tono de piel era menos claro que la pelirrosa y tenía buen cuerpo con músculos bien marcados y cuadrado que eran oculto bajo ese traje negro que lo hacía ver sensual.

- Sakura-sama, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y yo seré su nuevo guardaespaldas por un tiempo hasta qué mi hermano Sasuke tome mi lugar. –hablo el pelinegro con respeto y amabilidad al igual que su sonrisa. Su voz era gruesa y varonil. –ya es hora de irnos. –informo Itachi sin perder el tono amable. -

- Hmn. –Sakura asiente con indiferencia haciendo que al pelinegro se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca sin borrar su la sonrisa. –

- _Se parece a mí otouto en ese aspecto cuando se enoja conmigo ¬¬ -_Itachi suelta un suspiro de pereza. –_ bueno Sakumo-sama me dijo que no era comunicativa ¡así que, qué más da! –_el pelinegro se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –

Sakura se levanta de la cama y se coloca la funda de su guitarra en el hombro derecho y camina hacia la puerta e Itachi se hace a un lado para que ella pueda pasar.

* * *

Un hermoso hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba sentado tras el escritorio de su oficina.

Sus facciones era masculinas, maduras y atractivas, su cabello color plata lo tenía poco largo y lo traía marrado a un coleta bajo, su tono de piel era pálido, sus ojos color negro eran completamente rasgados, alto y cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar estaba bajo un elegante traje al estilo francés.

- _Espero que mi plan funcione. –_piensa con preocupación el hombre. –_espero que Itachi-chan la haga hablar….-_los hermosos ojos del hombre reflejan tristeza y la vez esperanza.

La puerta se hable lentamente y de ella entra una inexpresiva pelirrosa. El hombre alza su rostro al ver a su hija parada allí y lista para irse a la escuela.

- ¿Ya te vas Sakura-chan? -pregunta con dulzura y la pelirrosa asiente sin transmitir ninguna palabra. -de acuerdo, ¿Que te parecía Itachi-chan? -Sakura se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. - ¿Es muy amable no?. -vuelve a asentir con indiferencia. –él solo será un remplazo, así que solo estará aquí cinco día hasta venga su hermano menor. –informa con seriedad y con deje de tristeza en sus ojos, temiendo que su hija nunca vuelva a hablar. Sakura vuelve a asentir con fastidio. –bueno… ya te puedes ir.

Sakura se dio media vuelta para salir pero cuando su padre vuelve hablar.

- Te amo hija.

- _Yo también te amo padre. –_quería decírselo, pero no hizo solo se limitó a asentir e irse de allí y odiándose a sí misma por lastimar a su padre. –

El hombro no pudo retener las lágrimas de dolor y tristeza por su hija no le conteste ni siquiera un "Hmn" o "Igual yo".

* * *

Después de salir de la Mansión Hatake, Sakura e Itachi iban de lo más tranquilo caminando, ya que a Sakura no le agradan ni las limosinas ni los autos pero esa razón su padre le consiguió un guardaespaldas para que la acompañara en todo momento si salía por ahí.

- _Mmm_, _mi misión es hacerla hablar pero… ¿de qué hablo con ella? _–el pelinegro se sobaba la barbilla de forma pensativa mientras buscaba algún tema para hablar con ella. - ¿cuántos años tiene Sakura-sama?

- _Tenía que hablar. –_la pelirrosa rodea los ojos con fastidio bajo sus parpados. –Hmn

- ¿Dieciocho? –pregunta curioso y Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza. - ¿veinte? –ahora Sakura asintió e Itachi sonreí con picardía. - ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Mi hermano Sasuke tiene tu misma edad! –dice con tranquilidad mientras fija su vista al frente no viendo como la pelirrosa levanta una ceja. –sabes él tiene el cabello negro con reflejos azules, tal y como lo tiene nuestra madre. –el Uchiha sonríe levemente y Sakura lo ignoraba. –tiene ojos negros como la noche al igual que yo, tiene la piel pálida pero a él no se le ve mal. Es apuesto pero no tanto como yo obviamente. –dice con arrogancia haciendo que la pelirrosa se le resbale un gota de sudor por la nuca. –tiene buen cuerpo es todo un adonis, pero yo soy más fuerte que él. –otra gota de sudor se resbala por la nuca de Sakura ante lo vanidoso que es. –es soltero y es el más popular y buscado por las chicas, como todo un Uchiha como debe ser….

Mientras el Uchiha hablaba y hablaba, la pelirrosa se dedicó a ignorarlo completamente mientras ambos cruzan las calles. Aunque lo pelirrosa no pueda ver, se indica sorprendentemente entre las calles y lugares son importar que la guiaran, quería llegar a la escuela de un vez por todas pero... luego que lo pensó un segundo no es buena idea ya que Naruto Uzumaki, quien se autoproclamo mejor amigo y protector de la pelirrosa, es un parlanchín de primera, así que digamos que piensa que la misma mierda estando con Itachi o Naruto.

- Sakura-chiaaaaaaan.

- _Hablando del rey de roma. -_la pelirrosa suspira fastidiada al reconocer esa voz chillona y masculina.

El Uchiha levanta la vista para ver quien osa llamar a su patrona con tanta confianza, se encontró con un rubio de la misma edad de la pelirrosa. El chico tiene facciones atractivas, zorrunas y maduras, ojos azules levemente rasgados. Cabellera corta y alborotada dándole un aire rebelde, cuerpo fornido pero sin exagerar y traía el mismo uniforme escolar que la Haruno.

El rubio con una mano en alto, corrió hacia donde se encontraban ellos e instantáneamente ensancho los ojos al reconocer al pelinegro con estaba con su amiga, e Itachi también ensancho los ojos.

- ¿Itachi-ni? -pregunta sorprendido y apuntándolo de forma acusatoria. -

- ¿¡Naruto-kun? -pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido y la pelirrosa levanta ambas cejas. - ¡pero mírate nada más, has crecido bastante! -dice mientras le sonaré levemente. -

- ¡Claro que si dattebayon! -dice energético el rubio mientras camina a la par de los otros dos, y Sakura solo los ignora. - soy todo un adonis ¿Verdad teme-mayor?.

- _¡Teme-mayor!? –_pensó la pelirrosa e Itachi frunce el ceño molesto por el apodo y Naruto le sonríe burlón. –

Cuando el Uchiha estaba por contraatacar con otro insulto al rubio, una leve sonrisa burlona se escapó de los labios de la pelirrosa. Naruto e Itachi voltean a verla sorprendidos.

Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, también se sorprendió un poco, por lo que rápidamente se tapó la boca con la mano derecha, también sintió sus mejillas arder al sentirse descubierta, podían presentir que los otros dos también la estaban mirado al igual que sorprendido.

Frunció el cejo molesta consigo misma, y camino entre Itachi y Naruto golpeando sus hombros en el progreso.

- Se…. Se rio. –dice anonadado Naruto y después sonrió de forma cálida calidez mientras veía la pelirrosa adentrarse a la escuela a paso acelerado. –

- Y no pudo controlar la risa, creo que está molesta y avergonzada. –dice divertido el Uchiha después de borrar toda sorpresa, y Naruto asiente dándole razón. – ¿Oyó eso Sakumo-sama? –pregunto curioso mientras sostenía un pequeño micrófono que estaba enganchado en el cuello de la camisa. -

* * *

Sakumo que estaba sentado en la gran sala de su comedor tomado algo de té y galletas, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y de ellos salían lágrimas de felicidad mientras sostenía un pequeño micrófono como el de Itachi. Escucho perfectamente la risa de su hija, aunque fuese muy leve y bajita. El peli plata aun podía sentir su corazón palpitar con rapidez ante la felicidad que sentía, estaba complacido por el trabajo esa persona que hizo reír a su adorada hija.

- Si, muchísimas gracias Itachi-chan. –dijo por fin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente. –

- No me agradezca a mi señor. –dice contento Itachi del otro lado de la línea. –agradézcasele a este rubio que está aquí.

- ¿Podría saber el nombre del joven?

- ¡Hola dattebayon! ¡Mi Nombre en Naruto Namikaze señor! –grita alegre el rubio del otro lado de la línea. –

- ¿Namikaze? –pregunta extrañado Sakumo, le suena familiar ese apellido. - ¿Eres hijo de Minato Namikaze?

- Así es, mi padre presidente de empresa de moda aliada a la suya señor.

- Oh, ya recuerdo, muchas gracias muchacho y mándales saludos a tu padre de mi parte y ven cuando quieras a tomar una taza de té o a cenar Naruto-chan.

- Claro, muchas gracias.

Sakumo cortó la comunicación sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Itachi y Naruto estaban en la entrada de la escuela donde estudian la pelirrosa y el rubio.

- Creo que está muy contento Sakumo-san. –comenta Naruto. –conozco a Sakura-chan desde los diecisiete años y jamás rio u hablo dattebayon. Me recuerda a Sasuke-teme cuando viene con sus "hmn" cuando le digo o pregunto algo. –dice con melancolía y el pelinegro asiente dándole la razón.

- Eso me recuerda. –Itachi mira con indiferencia al rubio y este lo mira curioso. –toma. –el pelinegro le dio un zape a Naruto sacándole un chichón y haciendo que casi bese el suelo. –

- ¿Por qué me pegas Itachi-ni?! –pregunta molesto mientras soba el chichón y mira con reproche al pelinegro. –

- Por decirme teme-mayor. –responde burlón Itachi. –

- Carajo, si te pareces a Sasuke-teme. –dice molesto Naruto mientras se adentra a la escuela seguido por Itachi que no deja de sonreír de forma burlona. –

* * *

Un apuesto pelinegro estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, con sus gruesas cobijas tapándoles hasta en torso y sus musculosos brazos estaban cruzados tras su nuca usándolos con almohadas. Usaba solo una playera de tirantes blanca.

Sus finas facciones eran atractivas y varoniles, su piel era pálida pero le asentaba muy bien a él, sus ojos negros y profundos eran levemente rasgados. Su cabello era negro pero con reflejos azules y traía un corte rebelde.

El pelinegro de repente destornudo dos veces e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Alguien debe estar hablando de mí. –dice fastidiado. Su era ronca, masculina y sensual. –  
**  
**Por la puerta de la habitación del muchacho en cual volteo y vio entrar a una hermosa mujer muy parecida al pelinegro, solo que ella tenía facciones hermosas y angelicales. Su cuerpo era escultura y simple.

Vestía con una camisa de mangas largas y de color azul marino, que le quedaba ceñida, unos jeans descastados y negros que le quedaba levemente holgado, y para finalizar unas zapatillas blancas.

La mujer sostiene una bandeja con tazón de sopa entre sus manos y se adentró a la habitación del pelinegro.

- Aquí le traje una sopa de pollo a mi bebito lindo. –dice la mujer de lo más melosa mientras se sienta a la orilla de la cama de su bebito, el muchacho se sonrojo levemente ante el apodo. –

- Madre te he dicho que soy un hombre guapo, no lindo. –dice con firmeza el pelinegro y su madre sonríe divertida y deja la bandeja en el buro que está al lado de la cama. –

- Si Sasuke-chan. –dice la pelinegra dándole de su lado y al aludido se le instalo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –

- Hmn. –Sasuke se sentó en la cama para poder comer. –gracias. –dice en el momento que Mikoto le paso la bandeja.

- ¿No crees que deberías pedir más días en el trabajo? Todavía estas enfermo. –comentó preocupada la pelinegra. –

- No, cinco días bastara. –contesto Sasuke sonriéndole levemente para que deje de preocuparse. –por cierto madre ¿ah venido Karin?

- No. –dijo cortante y su expresión sombría y el pelinegro la miro extrañado por su reacción. –Sasuke no me gusta esa chica para ti.

- Madre ya hablamos de esto, solo tenemos un mes de novios y ya nunca te agrado se….

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! –dice molesta Mikoto. –desde que esa está contigo, nos ha faltado dinero del que tu padre y yo hemos estado guardado en un lugar donde tu e Itachi saben, ¡Confió en ustedes y sé que no nos han robado nunca! –grita alterada mientras se levanta de la cama y Sasuke la mira sorprendido. - ¿Me oíste? ¡Esa… Esa idiota solo te está robando dinero, no te ama!

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad. -

- ¡Fugaku y yo decimos poner una pequeña cámara en nuestra recamara! ¡Y vimos con claridad como esa arpía nos roba! –grita molesta por que su hijo menor desconfía de ella. Y Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendido. –

Mikoto salió enfurecida de la habitación de su hijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo, sabiendo que Sasuke está algo choqueado y le respondería ahora.

Sasuke nunca amo a Karin, de hecho la tenía para que le dé buen sexo y nada más, no tenía ningún sentimiento amoroso con ella, solo le atraía su buen cuerpo y ya. Pero al sabes que esa mujerzuela le está robando dinero a él y a sus padre le enfurece de sobremanera, en parte se siente un idiota culpa de haberla traído varias veces a su casa.

Molesto dejo la bandeja con comida en su buro y se pudo de pie, rebelando sus pantalones holgados y de color negro. Se encamino hasta su armario y busco sus ropas para salir.

- _Ya no me veras la cara, maldita perra. –_pensó molesto con sus ropas de salir en mano y se adentró al baño que está instalado en su recamara. – 

**Hola! E aquí un nuevo fic! espero que les guste ^^**

**Sip, he borrado la fic "Mundo ninja" por que tenia muchos errores y decido reescribirlo pero con una historia diferente, pero las habilidades ninja están intactas.  
****Espero que aya gustado el capi**

**besos.**


	2. ¿Atracción?

**¿Atracción?  
**

Después de un día de clases, se avecinó el atardecer, para ser exactos son las cinco y media de la tarde donde en la salida de la escuela de la pelirrosa sale una manda de jóvenes salir por esta. Segundos después se ve a Itachi y Naruto con Sakura en medio de estos que tratan de protegerla para que ningún estudiante la empuje u golpee en el progreso.

Los tres van caminando de los más tranquilos hacia la mansión Hatake mientras el Uchiha y el rubio conversan.

Sakura los ignoran olímpicamente y tiene sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y en su espalda cuelga su guitarra eléctrica oculta en su funda. Naruto tiene en sus bolsillos dos largos palillos dando a entender que toca la batería y en su hombro derecho cuelga su mochila naranja.

-…Asique el teme-menor está enfermo. –dice burlón el rubio, nada más visite a su mejor amigo y se va mofar de él. –

- Si, bueno, tiene cinco días para que se le quite y venga a trabajar. Yo solo soy su remplazo, pero también voy a trabajar para Sakumo-sama. –comenta con tranquilidad Itachi y Naruto ensancha los ojos. –

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si él toma su lugar, lo veré todos días?. –pregunto contento Naruto e Itachi siente dándole la razón. - ¡Genial, dattebayon! ¡No lo venía desde hace seis años!

- Si, créeme que se pondrá contento cuanto te vea. –dice divertido el Uchiha. –_ Tanto que se volverá a ir a Nueva York a estudiar nuevamente. –_pensó burlón Itachi mientras sonríe socarrón. –Oh ¿Recuerdas a Karin? –le pregunto curioso al rubio. –

- ¿A la remolacha? Sí. –un terrible escalofrió recorrió la columna de Naruto al recordar a la pelirroja. –

- Veras, esa…. esa cosa, está saliendo con Sasukito. –comento el Uchiha haciendo una mueca de disgusto y provocando que el rubio ensanche los ojos horrorizado. –van un mes juntos.

- ¡Oh Por Kami! ¿El teme se siente desesperado o qué? ¿Cómo puede andar con esa fea miope? –pregunto asustado haciendo que Itachi ría divertido y a Sakura le entre curiosidad a la plática. –menos mal que yo tengo a mi Hinata-chan, es una monada.

- ¿_Hinata no será esa tímida que se tilda al hablar? –_se preguntó mentalmente la pelirrosa, el rubio ya le había describió y presentado a su novia. –

- Y yo tengo mi Shizune-chan. –comenta melosos Itachi mientras tiene las manos en sus mejillas y se dobla como un gusano y el rubio sonríe divertido y a Sakura se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca. – ¿Sakura-sama quiere que le describa a mi novia? –pregunto curioso y a Sakura no le quedó otra que asentir, ya tenía curiosidad. –tiene cabello negro y cortito como a mí me gusta. Ojos grandes y de color negro, piel clara y linda, cuerpo de infarto. –las muecas del Uchiha se volvieron pervertidas. –piernas largas y carnosas, unos hermoso y fantásticos senos más grandes que pequeños, y un trasero…

- Ya Itachi. –dice nerviosos el rubio al ver que Sakura tiene un tic en la ceja derecha y esta levemente sonrojada, ante como el pelinegro describe a una mujer. –

Itachi lo mira sin entender, viendo como este apunta con la mirada a la pelirrosa y sonrió de la misma forma. Cuando estaba por hablar de otra cosa, su celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que lo saca del bolsillo y atiende.

- ¡Hola mami! –saluda como niño bueno y otro dos sonríen divertidos, aun la de Sakura fue muy leve. - ¿Qué paso? –pregunto extrañado al ver que su mami hablar apurada del otro lado de la línea. – Estaré ahí cuando antes. –dice con seriedad y corto la llama ante la mirada preocupada del rubio y la indiferente de la pelirrosa. Itachi volvió a marcar otro número. –hola Sakumo-sama. –saluda amigable. –sí, todo está bien no se preocupe. Solo quería decirle que mi familia está en la comisaria y quería preguntarle si me la puedo llevar a su hija. Es muy urgente. –dice con seriedad y Naruto tomo la misma expresión al escucharlo y Sakura solo alzo una ceja desinteresada. - ¡Si, mucha gracias! ¡Estará en buenas manos! –dice agradecido y corto la llama sin más. –

- Iré contigo Itachi. –dice Naruto con firmeza y aludido asiente agradecido. –

- Gracias. –el pelinegro le sonríe levemente y luego se dirige su mirada a Sakura. –siento mucho este inconveniente Sakura-sama, espero que no le moleste. –dice apenado y la pelirrosa se encoge de hombros retándole importancia. –bueno iremos en un taxi.

Rápidamente la pelirrosa le agarro el brazo al Uchiha y negro lentamente con la cabeza, diciéndole que no ira en un coche. Entonces Itachi entendió su miedo ya que su jefe le conto el accidente que tuvo su mujer y su hija.

- _Tiene….?_ –Itachi la mira con tristeza al igual que Naruto. – lo siento, no fue mi intención olvidar. –el pelinegro le acaricia la cabeza en forma de consuelo y la pelirrosa ensancha levemente los ojos y lo soltó de golpe. –

_- ¿Olvidar?…._ –la pelirrosa jamás se olvida de nada y quizás por ello no puede vivir el presente, nunca olvido aquella discusión con su madre. –

- Entonces iremos caminando. –dice Naruto extrañado por la reacción de Sakura. –llegaremos más o menos unos veinte minutos a la comisaria.

- Andando. –dice Itachi comenzando a caminar rumbo a otra dirección seguido de Sakura y Naruto. –_ Creo que ella jamás olvida, quizás por eso se sienta culpable.  
_

* * *

Sasuke está sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de la comisaria. El Uchiha se había cambiado de ropa, ahora lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una camisa ceñida roja de mangas largas y arriba de la prenda traía un chaleco negro, y para finalizar unos tenis blancos. Al lado del pelinegro, estaba sentada su madre y su padre.

El hombre es atractivo de unos cuarenta años, sus facciones era varoniles y maduras, su tono de piel es claro, su corto cabello de color chocolate, ojos negros y rasgados. Cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar y vestía con traje de color marrón oscuro.

Padre e hijo tenía expresión de estreñimiento, los dos estaban de brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Por otro lado Mikoto se mantenía seria, desde que su bebito lindo le dijo que iba a ir a la comisaria para poner tras las rejas a la perra que tiene por novia, estaba tan feliz pero esta vez no lo demostró.

- _Maldito Itachi, ¿por qué tarda tanto? -_un tic nervioso se instala en la ceja derecha de Sasuke. -_llevamos esperándolo más de quince minutos, sé que está trabajando, pero ¿Tanto tiene que tardar con solo dejar a mocosa mimada de mi patrona? _

_- Sabia que Sasuke-chan al fin abriría los ojos –_Mikoto sonríe de forma torcida. –_ya llegara esa mujer que le mueva el piso a mi bebito. Cuando la mujer indicada llegue sé que será hermosa, tímida, avergonzada, porte de seriedad; en resumen una buena chica, no está pelirroja que es una escoba con patas, ladrona, y se viste como prostituta en serie -_la pelinegra asiente varias veces dándose la razón a sí misma.

Varias pisadas acercárseles los saco de sus pensamientos, y alzaron la vista viendo a Itachi sonriéndole juguetón, a un rubio sonriendo zorruno que se les hace familiar pero no lo recuerdan y a una pelirrosa que mantiene los ojos cerrados y sus manos en los bolsillos. Al instante los tres Uchiha se ponen de pie.

Nada más Sasuke vio a Sakura y los demás desaparecieron para él. Esa belleza exótica y la sensualidad que desprendía la chica le era sorprendente, sintió que algo se removía en su estómago ¡y no eran gases! , más bien era un agradable cosquilleo. También sintió su corazón palpitar con rapidez, y estaba seguro que en sus veinte años de vida, nunca se sintió algo así cuando estaba o veía alguna chica.

No le tomo importancia a su hermano y también en rubio quien lo acompañaba. Debía admitir que se moría por ver los ojos de la muchacha, si su cabello es rosa, sus ojos deberían de ser muy bonitos. Aun ni siquiera sabía quién era esa chica, extrañamente quería conocerla y estar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

Mikoto al ver que su hijo tiene expresión de pendejo y no deja de mirar a la muchacha de cabellos exóticos, sonrió divertida. Fugaku también noto la expresión de su bebito y no pudo evitar sentir pena ajena.

Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna, conoce bien mirada que tiene su mejor amigo, alias el teme. Esa expresión pone el cuándo mira su Hinata-chan porque está enamorado o era eso o ¿su amigo ingirió drogas y no la pudo controlar?

Itachi mira a su otouto sonriendo burlón, el cual se queda mirando a la pelirrosa como pendejo enamorado.

Sakura habita notado que alguien la estaba mirando con tanta intensidad que la incomodaba, frunciendo el ceño levemente y se ascondió atrás de Itachi disimuladamente haciendo sonreír divertido a esté y Mikoto

- _Otouto ya entro en bobalandia y creo que asusto un poco a Sakura. –_Itachi se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todo, consiguiéndolo e ignorando la mirada fulminadora de Sasuke. –les presento a Sakura Hatake, la hija menor de Sakumo Hatake. –dice divertido viendo como su otouto se sorprende al igual que Fugaku. –

Sakura sale detrás del Uchiha y se coloca al lado de este mientras abre los ojos, mostrando frialdad que sorprendió a todos.

- Hola, Sakura-sama, soy Uchiha Sasuke. –se presente respetuoso el pelinegro, ahí está su patrona a quien su hermano debe proteger en su ausencia. Estira su mano hacia ella pero esta no mueve un dedo haciéndola que la mire extrañado. –

- Sakura-sama, mi hermano-menor está estirando su mano para que la tome. –dice con tranquilidad Itachi, sabiendo que esta ciega y por eso no sabe qué hacer ya que la pelirrosa ni siquiera habla. –

- Hmn. –Sakura estira su mano tanteándola en el aire para encontrar la mano de Sasuke. –

- _Esta…? -_el pelinegro toma la mano de Sakura en forma de saludo. Ocultando lo sorprendido que esta por lo que acaba de descubrir y por qué sintió una corriente eléctrica ante el contacto. –es un placer conocerla. –dice con tranquilidad y Sakura asiente con indiferencia mientras le suelta mano. –

- ¡Hola, soy Uchiha Mikoto. Soy la Madre de Itachi-chan y Sasuke-chan! –la pelinegra toma las manos de Sakura entre las suyas haciendo que a los demás se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca. –Oh querida, eres muy bella. –alaga con sinceridad la Uchiha y la pelirrosa se sonroja levemente. Y Sasuke se deleita con la imagen. –él es mi esposo, Uchiha Fagaku. –Mikoto toma la mano la mano de su marido para que tome la de la pelirrosa y este así los hizo.

- Un placer conocerla Hatake-san. –exclama con indiferencia el castaño y la pelirrosa asiente con la misma expresión. –

- ¡Y nadie se acuerda de mi dattebayon! –dice deprimido el rubio haciendo que a los demás se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca y noten su existencia. –

- ¿¡Dobe!? –pregunta horrorizado Sasuke. –

- ¿Qué hay teme? –Naruto le sonríe amigable al ver su mejor amigo lo reconoció. –tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Y viví feliz ese tiempo. –murmura el pelinegro entre el shock manteniendo su mirada perdida hacia la nada y Sakura entiende la reacción del Uchiha.

- Naruto-kun, mírate nada más, estás muy guapo. –dice contenta Mikoto. –

Fugaku fulmina con la mirada a ese rubio por lo que dijo su esposa y Naruto sonrió de forma forzosa y Sasuke sigue coqueado mientras que Sakura ignora todo en su entorno.

- Madre, ¿Qué sucede, porque estamos aquí? –pregunta con seriedad. –

- Oh, le dije a mi bebito lo ladrona y arrastrada que es su novia y venimos aquí para meterla tras las rejas. –contesta con firmeza y asiente varias veces. –

- Gracias… enserio Gracias Kami-sama. –Itachi mira al techo con profundo agradecimiento. Fugaku y Sakura tienen una gota de sudor en la nuca, Mikoto sonríe divertida. Naruto le sonríe burlón a Sasuke y este fulmina con la mirada a su aniki. -

- Llama a Karin, Sasuke e invéntate algo para que ella venga sola y la atrapemos con las manos en la masa. –ordeno con seriedad Fugaku y su esposa asiente dándole la razón, mientras los otros tres están tranquilos. -

Sasuke saco su celular para llamarla pero cuando apenas estaba por marcar el número de la pelirroja, sonrió que de forma torcida al que entraba una llamada.

- No será necesario. –dice con tranquilidad mientras se pone el teléfono en la oreja. -Hola... cariño. -esa palabra lo dijo de forma seca y hasta irónica, y los demás sonrieron de medio lado a excepción de la Sakura. –si estoy bien, solo estoy en la comisaria. –comenta con indiferencia. -ah, es qué Itachi bebió hasta perder el conocimiento y salió corriendo desnudo por la calle y asusto a los vecinos y llamaron a la policía y e nos aquí. –mintió de forma despreocupada e ignorando la mirada fulminadora de Itachi y los demás miran burlones al pelinegro mayor, insisto: menos la pelirrosa. –sí, gracias. Te esperare aquí. –sin más Sasuke corta la llama con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. –Karin vendrá manos o menos en media hora.

Todos sonrieron triunfantes ante la confirmación del pelinegro, ¡claro! a menos Sakura que los ignoraba, ya se sentía cansada y quería regresar a casa.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku todavía estaban en la comisaria sentados en las bancas de la sala de espera, la pelirrosa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tenía sueño y hambre. Mikoto era otra que se estaba hartando y si no venía la pelirroja esa, la traería de los pelos sin importar que. Y los hombres estaban tranquilos.

La puerta de la sala se abre y de ella entra una pelirroja de cabello largo, las facciones de la chica no se ven a causa de esas gafas negras que usa, su tono de piel era claro, tiene ojos grandes y color marrones levemente rasgado. Su cuerpo bien proporcionado era oculto bajo un vestido ceñido de color rojo, el cual le tapa lo necesario, y para finalizar unos tacones de aguja del mismo color que el vestido.

Al instante Itachi y Naruto hacen una mueca de desagrado al verla, la Uchiha la fulmina con la mirada a esa niñata quien oso robarle, y los otros tres se mantienen inexpresivos.

- ¿Que le viste teme? -susurro el rubio con la frente sombreada de negro. -

- Me daba buen sexo, dobe -le respondió indiferente Sasuke en un susurro. -

- Pues, debes estar muy urgido otouto para requerir a eso. -dice burlón Itachi y Sasuke, ahora que la ve bien, más de acuerdo con su hermano no podía estar. -

Mikoto que también estaba escuchando la plática de esos, asentía dándole la razón al rubio y a su bebito mayor, la pelirrosa era otra que también estaba escuchando la plática, no pudo evitar que un tic nervioso se le instale ceja izquierda.

La pelirroja al divisar a Sasuke sonrió coqueta y camino hacia donde estaba esté mientras movía sus caderas exageradamente. Los demás se pararon para recibir a la muchacha y la pelirrosa lo hacía resignada.

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun! –nada más Karin llego a ellos y el olor a perfume barato le dio de lleno en las fosas nasales de todos haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas preso? -pregunto burlona mirando a Itachi, quien ni la pela, por lo que la hizo enojar al verse ignorada. Pero frunce más el ceño al ver a la pelirrosa. - ¿Quién es esta? -la pelirroja apunta con desprecio a Sakura haciendo que los demás fruncieran el ceño con molesta. -

- _Que cojones te importa arrastrada. -_la pelirrosa solo la ignoro y sonrió de medio lado al escucharla gruñir molesta. -

- Eso no te importa. -dice Naruto mirándola como si fuera una basura y Karin gruñe molesta nuevamente. -

- Karin, extiende tus manos y cierra los ojos. -dice Sasuke y está la mira sin entender. -tengo una sorpresita para ti amor.

El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia haciéndola sonreír emocionada pensando que tal vez le habrá comprado un collar u algo por el estilo e hizo lo que el Uchiha le pidió.

Fugaku al ver que la chica cerraba sus ojos, rápidamente le hizo una seña con la mano a unos de los oficiales, con quien había hablado de su caso y lo que pasaba con esa chica. El policía entendió y rápidamente camino está la pelirroja y coloco las esposas en sus manos extendidas, haciéndola ensanchar los ojos.

Karin al sentir algo frio enredad sus manos y seguido de un "clic" por lo que ensancho los ojos horrorizada viendo las esposas que colgaban de sus manos y el oficial de policía sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo. Levanto la vista para ver a su novio notando que esté la mira con indiferencia sin la mayor intensión de ayudarla, miro a los demás y estos les sonría burles ¡Incluso esa maldita pelirrosa! Eso comenzaba a molestarle y la situación a asustarle.

- ¡Pero qué demonios creen que hacen? –pregunto molesta la pelirroja y removiéndose como un gusano para poder zafarse del agarre. – ¡Sasuke, amor ayúdame! –pidió suplicante y este se mantenía inexpresivo. -

- Tome oficial, a que esta la evidencia. -dice emocionada Mikoto mientras le entrega un pequeño pendrad, donde se ve el video de Karin robándole a los padres de Sasuke. –

- Muchas Gracias Uchiha-san. –dice el oficial con seriedad. –como la denuncia ya está hecha y solo faltaba la prueba y a la ladrona, supongo que la pueden irse. –termino de decirlo, y se llevó a rastras a Karin de ahí. -

Como si fueran las palabras mágicas, Sakura camino hacia la salida sin importarle que sea de noche o no sepa ni donde rayos esta. La situación le harto, solo que irse, se moría de hambre, tenía sueño y quería ir al baño.

Itachi al ver a la pelirrosa sonrió divertido como sabiendo lo que está pensando.

- Madre, llevare a Sakura-sama a su casa, debe estar muy cansada. –dice divertido Itachi. –

- Oh, está bien cariño. –dice compasiva la pelinegra. –solo cuídate.

- Claro.

- Te acompañare Itachi/nisan. –dicen Naruto y Sasuke caminando hacia la salida a la par de Itachi. –

- Cuidado en las calles Sasu-chan y Naru-chan. –grita preocupada Mikoto. –

- Mujer, ya tiene veinte años, saben cuidarse solos. –comenta Fugaku con indiferencia. –

- Hmn, insensible. –Mikoto se cruza de brazos y ladea su rostro aun lado molesta por su esposo sea así de despreocupado y al Uchiha se le resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca. –

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi, van saliendo de la mansión Hatake, sea ya hace unos minutos que dejaron a la pelirrosa en su casa, y ahora se encuentras caminando por las calles del barrio.

- Veo que la belleza de Sakurita te cautivo Sasukito. -dijo juguetón Itachi viendo divertido de reojo el leve sonrojo que adquirieron las mejillas del aludido. -

- ¡No me lo creo teme, te sonrojaste!? –dice sorprendido y burlón el rubio haciendo que Itachi ría divertido y Sasuke lo fulmine con la mirada, ampliando más la sonrisa del rubio. -

- ¡Cállense! -exclama molesto el pelinegro. –no es lo que creen idiotas.

- Claro. -Itachi y Naruto sonreían los ojos divertido y un tic nervioso se instala en la ceja derecha del pelinegro al ver que le dan por su lado. -

- Claro teme, hagamos que no notamos que mirabas como pendejo a mi Sakura-chan. -dice Naruto con falsa compasión haciendo que el tic nervioso de Sasuke se marque más. -

- Otouto, como viste Sakura-sama está ciega y no habla para nada. -dice el Uchiha mayor con seriedad. -

- Es más, no le gusta y odia sociabilizar con los demás. -comenta el rubio con sinceridad. -

- Hmn. -Sasuke mete sus manos en los bolsillos y tiene una mirada indiferente. -_pues hare que cambia de opinión, lo de estar ciega no es un problema para mí. _-una sonrisa de medio lado adorno el rostro pálido del pelinegro junto con un brillo de decisión se instaló en sus ojos. -

Naruto e Itachi lo miran de reojo como si supieran lo que él pelinegro piensa, no pudieron retener una sonrisa sincera. Saben que Sasuke se sintió atraído por la pelirrosa, y también saben qué hará lo que sea para que ese sentimiento crezca. 

**Continuara...**


End file.
